


I don't wanna go

by Dylan_Ols02



Series: Cassandra's redemption [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylan_Ols02/pseuds/Dylan_Ols02
Summary: When Zhan Tiri realizes that the Sundrop's friends are a nuisance to her plans, she decides to use her little power to get rid of the newly appointed captain of the Royal Corona Guard. Although things don't end up as Zhan Tiri expected, she's satisfied with the result.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Series: Cassandra's redemption [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162259
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	I don't wanna go

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I couldn't stop thinking about this since I published the other story yesterday, so I thought I'd do this little "prequel" one shoot where to explain how Varian died. One detail before start, I decided to give Zhan Tiri the power to control people, that power was supposed to get her after the clash between the sundrop and the moonstone, so she didn't control Cass with that power, but she manipulated her just like the canon. Anyway, you'll have some extra clarifications in the final note, just like in the previous chapter. I'm so sorry for my horrible English, if there's any spelling mistake, it's for Google translator. I hope you like it.  
> Dylan

Zhan Tiri watched the newly appointed captain of the royal guard from a long distance, was talking to that huge man, his stupid friend. Zhan Tiri had to rectify her thoughts at that time, maybe Sundrop's friends looked stupid, but it was true that they had managed to cause her some difficulties, although that was about to end. One of them was gonna die.

Zhan Tiri had taken a little while to decide how she was going to, although the idea of suddenly appearing and killing one of those people herself tempted her, she ended up believing that it would not be the best option, she could also make death look like an accident, she could just cut a tree to fall on one of them, but if she make that plan, her victim could have time to escape, moreover, she would have a better chance of surviving. Finally, she was decided on her last choice. She's hardly used her power since she got it, possibly because she thought it was a little stupid, controlling people? Zhan Tiri laughed, she had managed to do that without any power just a few months ago, because she would need a power? Although at that time she was very relieved to have it.

Zhan Tiri continued to observe for a few more hours the young captain, she had to choose the best time to carry out her plan. At one point in the afternoon, the captain went into the woods with the sundrop and that little friend of his, Zhan Tiri reminded him, he had translated the entire scroll of her dear Demanitus, he had found all the enchantments and he had found the final enchantment that had released her from her prison. That boy was smart, there was no doubt about it, almost as much as Demanitus, maybe even more. Although none of that mattered anymore, they were all going to fall next to Corona, sooner or later.

Her plan at that time couldn't fail, she just needed to find the right person to manipulate. Zhan Tiri knew that in that forest there were many hunters looking for food to feed. In fact, as soon as she found two people who were trying to hunt a deer to feed their families, she knew she had found her perfect weapon.

She had only used her new power once, that was when she manipulated a person who was getting too close to Cassandra's black rock fortress, although at that time she only did it to check the functioning of that ability, thanks to that moment, now Zhan Tiri knew how to use her control power well.

* * *

"Did you hear anything?"

Eugene noticed the trees on the side of the road.

"Yes, I heard something too"

Varian came a little closer to Rapunzel, as soon as she realized the kid was scared, she decided to calm the situation.

"It's probably just an animal, there's a lot of deer in this forest, come on, let's keep looking for those things you needed for your experiments."

Varian and Eugene nodded and kept walking until they found the source of the noises before.

He was a young hunter, he was standing in front of a huge tree with a broken crossbow on his hands, had some blood on his left leg and his blue eyes were staring at Eugene.

"Good afternoon, Captain, Princess, boy"

All three of them looked at the hunter without understanding what was going on.

"Good afternoon, sir, can we help you?"

Rapunzel was the first one to talk, but despite that, man didn't look away from Eugene.

"I've been wanting to meet you, Captain, you're a legend for my city, the bandit who became captain for love."

Eugene seemed uncomfortable about that.

"Well, thank you, although I don't understand what you do in this forest, have you lost?"

Ignoring the captain's words, the hunter continued to speak.

"I heard your story a few years ago Mr. Flynn Rider, you was a great thief, not only stole the crown of the lost princess of Corona, you also stole the eye of Pincosta, the chalice of the queen of Koto and a great deal of relics from the seven kingdoms... "

Varian started to feel uncomfortable, so he decided to take a look at the forest around the road. That's when something caught his attention, he saw some kind of shine coming from one of the trees. Varian came a little closer and could see where that shine came from.

He was a man, a hunter, climbed on the branch of a tree, with a crossbow on his hands. Targeting directly at Eugene.

Without thinking about it twice, Varian pushed Eugene away from the place he was.

"WACH OUT"

At that time, Eugene saw a crossbow arrow passing through his eyes very quickly, while the hunter who had been talking to him was running out in the woods. Eugene moved on to the man, who was still running.

"COME HERE COWARD"

"EUGENE"

Rapunzel screamed with all her strength. As soon as the captain turned around, he found the reason his girlfriend was screaming like that.

Rapunzel held Varian in her arms, the child's chest stood out that arrow that Eugene had seen passing through his eyes a few seconds ago.

Varian breathed in a lot of difficulty and didn't speak, his face had an expression of pain.

Rapunzel kept crying while holding the boy in her arms.

"God, Varian please, look at me, look at me, please look at me."

Varian listened to the princess's words, and looked at her while holding her hand, less and less strength.

Eugene watched the scene quietly with tears falling down his cheeks, while watching Varian's chest grow and lower less frequently. At that point Varian's eyes were fixed in the sky and his chest never rose again. Rapunzel started crying much harder.

"No, no, Varian, don't do this to me, please don't do this to me."

Rapunzel gently embraced Varian's body while she cried.

"Sunshine, he's gone."

Eugene also cried hard, even though his crying was not as strong as Rapunzel's.

* * *

Zhan Tiri watched the scene with a big smile on her face.

"Well, it's not what I planned, but I'm satisfied."

**Author's Note:**

> I confess, I cried while I was writing this. If you have trouble imagining Varian's death scene, try looking for Sarah's death in the video game The last of us 1, since I inspired myself at that scene to create that moment in history.  
> I'll make some clarification:  
> Those two hunters who tried to kill Eugene have no memory of what happened. This happens a few weeks after the Flynnpostor episode, but a little before Once a handmaiden, Varian didn't create that gun to lock Cassandra in amber, since when all three went into the woods were looking for materials for that. As I said in the note before, this story is a precuel of my previous fic "Nothing left to lose" which I published yesterday.  
> I hope you liked this story, if you have any doubts left, you can ask it and I'd be happy to answer it. I send you a lot of kisses and hugs.  
> Dylan


End file.
